PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 (LeeHatake93)
PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 is a sequel to PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale created by LeeHatake93. It would be developed exclusively for PlayStation 4. Story TBA... Modes Single Player: *Story Mode: The game's story mode. It is told in a narrative manner, similar to games such as Mortal Kombat X and Injustice 2. *Arcade Mode: Play through each character's personal story, fight your rivals, and take down Polygon Man in the process. *Training: A mode for practicing character movesets and getting an overall feel of the game. Multiplayer *Battle Mode: An offline battle mode where up to four players may fight. *Tournament: A battle mode where players fight in multiple matches, similar to traditional fighting game tournament modes. *Online Match: A mode where players connect to PSN to battle others online. *Event Match: A mode that includes event battles and other challenges, with a variety of criteria. Extras *Store: A mode where players can quickly access the PlayStation Store for additional content. *Collection: A mode that includes a gallery for character biographies, unlocked movies, and edit their player profile with unlocked icons and backgrounds. *Customize: A mode where players can edit various character features, such as their intros, outros, victory themes, costumes, and variations. This mode also allows players to choose a character theme for the main menu. *Theater: A mode that allows players to watch their battle replays, share them online, utilize Photo Mode to take and edit screenshots, and manage their game captures. Supported Hardware The list of ways to play the game other than using the DualShock 4. Controllers *DualShock 4 controller *DualShock 3 controller (Through Remote Play on a PSTV) *PlayStation Vita system (Through Remote Play) *PlayStation Move Controllers Gameplay The gameplay is roughly the same as PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale in that characters have up to 12 special attacks, four for each primary attack button ( ), three directional throws, and multi-leveled Super Moves. Unlike the first game, however, characters now have customizable varations, which allows them to have multiple movesets. Additionally, characters that have alternate costumes or alternate skins that render them as entirely different people, such as Kratos as his brother Deimos, or Yu Narukami as the protagonists of Persona 3 and Persona 5, are treated as separate characters, with their names being changed accordingly, voice actors changing, and in some cases, even their movesets change. Some new features are the introduction of elemental and costume damage. Characters that take extensive damage will see wear and tear, such as torn clothing, scratches, and blood, to add a bit of realism to the game. Additionally, characters that sustain elemental damage will reflect on the element they've been hit with. Those who've been set on fire will take additional fire damage for a brief time, and those who are hit by water moves will show signs of being wet, and will take more damage from electric attacks. Additionally, the game now introduces a tag-team mechanic that allows up to 8 characters to participate in a battle, similar to Marvel vs Capcom's teammate system. Tag-Team Mode allows each player to select up to two different characters and switch between them during battle at any time, with a small meter indicating how often characters can be swapped out in a brief time period. Borrowing mechanics from both Mortal Kombat X and Injustice 2 are the character variations and customization features. Characters that have alternate versions of themselves with different abilities, such as Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe with their good and evil counterparts, or Ellie from The Last of Us being playable alongside Joel or by herself, which allow them to select different movesets and costumes. Characters that don't have variations would be able to customize their movesets, such as Ratchet being able to choose from different guns in his arsenal, or Jak utilizing eco abilities in his moveset. Design: The game would utilize Unreal Engine to make the characters look more like their source material, so that characters like Nathan Drake or Aloy look like they were pulled directly out of Uncharted 4 or Horizon: Zero Dawn, respectively. Like Battle Royale, characters' graphical designs would reflect on their source material, so characters like Jodie Holmes would be designed in a realistic manner, while characters like Sly Cooper or Kat would be rendered in a blended cel-shaded style. Characters There are currently 71 characters in this roster, with 60 of them being first-party characters. Launch Roster Secret Characters These are characters that are playable as either costumes or variations of other characters Potential DLC These are characters that could be added as DLC. Stages More may be added in the future... Returning Stages New Stages Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Sequel Ideas Category:PlayStation 4 Series Category:PlayStation All-Stars